Fairy Land: Next Gen (Last Story)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When returning Alex to Foleanna, Ali Rose is killed by Fephiles, causing poor Alex to cry and release the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Then Folaris has returned and plans to destroy the world. Silvia has a feeling Ali Rose will come back with Alex's pure heart and the Fairy Chaos Emeralds' powers. Will the world be saved? Find out.


**Hey, guys. This is the final story to Fairy Land: Next Gen. It will be in Alex's point of view. Alex will reveal his true feelings to Ali Rose by kissing her. Here's the story.**

* * *

My name is Prince Alex the Third. I'm twelve years old and Prince of Foleanna. I met a twelve year old fairy princess named Ali Rose and she rescued me from her arch enemy, Queen Pixlface. But after Ali Rose saved me for the last time, something terrible happened. When Ali Rose took me home, a Fairy Chaos Emerald appeared behind us. It made a powerful light and blinded our eyes. Then Fephiles the Dark appeared behind us and created a powerful beam, which hit Ali Rose in the back. I opened my eyes and saw Ali Rose being hit by the beam. Then Ali Rose died! I went to try and wake Ali Rose.  
"Ali Rose! Ali Rose!" I yelled, shaking Ali Rose's body. But she didn't wake up. Fephiles laughed evilly to see me in panic. I kept trying to wake Ali Rose until I turned her body. But I saw that she was completely dead. Then I imagined myself as a child, clutching my chest in despair. Then I heard my father, King Sol's, voice. He was telling me not to cry.  
"No...no...NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and started to cry. Then the flames that were inside me were released, like how father predicted what happened if I cry. Then Fephiles laughed evilly again.  
"Finally. The seal is broken," Fephiles said. "At last, I'll be able to join with thou...FIBLIS! Now, Fairy Chaos Emerald, it's time for the final curtain call."

Shali Rose's POV  
After the battle with the clones, August, Regina, Leeann and I rested as I put my power inhibitors back on. Then I saw the two Fairy Chaos Emeralds we had. I went to get them but they created a powerful light.

Alisha's POV  
Jamie, Jacob, Cleo, Carina and I saw the sky turning dark. Then something powerfully bright appeared out of the clouds and created a powerful light, which hit us and all the citizens.

Alex's POV  
Ali Rose's friends and I found ourselves in some kind of world with a bright light in the sky.  
"What is this?" Alisha asked.  
"Where are we? What's going on?" Jacob asked.  
"Is this because of that light?" Jamie asked.  
"The Fairy Chaos Emerald...has disappeared," Silvia said.  
"Silvia?" Jacob asked.  
"What art thou doing here? This is all so confusing," Silvia said.  
"It's all because of Folaris," August said. Pixlface said that we were caught by the spatial distortion. Then everyone saw the light of Folaris up in the sky. It made everyone confused.  
"Fiblis' seal has been broken," Pixlface said. "Due to Fephiles' manipulation." Everyone saw that I was cradling Ali Rose's head in my lap in despair. Jacob and everyone else went to Ali Rose. They started to feel despair, too.  
"No...you don't think..." Alisha said.  
"Ali Rose!" Jamie yelled. Jacob was in despair and fell to his knees. Then he covered his face to cry. Then everyone started to mourn for Ali Rose as well.  
"Fephiles has played us all for fools," Pixlface said. "Her plan all along was to cause the prince to be so consumed with despair that he'd cry."  
"So that's why she wanted me to kill Ali Rose before," Silvia said. Then the time/space rift started to shake. Pixlface said Folaris will consume all existing timelines, which will cause time to collapse and become nothing. Jamie suggested that we fight Folaris but he belongs in all timelines, making it impossible to destroy the evil being.  
"No. I won't give up. There has to be a way," Silvia said. "If thou say it exists in the past, present and future, I will destroy them all at once!"  
"Certainly. It might have been possible...if he was still alive," Shali Rose said. I looked at Shali Rose and back at Ali Rose's lifeless body. Then Jacob started crying like crazy. Then I sensed something around me. It felt like Ali Rose's presence.  
"Ali Rose..." I said.  
"What's the matter?" Silvia asked.  
"I feel...Ali Rose's presence in the wind," I said. "I don't think she's dead yet. I'm sure of it. It's not too late."  
"Of course! Let's call her back with the Fairy Chaos Emeralds," Silvia said. "Focus thy thoughts on using it's power to perform this miracle. Thou can do it, Prince Alex."  
"I can?" I asked.  
"Thou were the vessel that was used to seal Fiblis," Silvia said. "Thou should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Ali Rose's soul."  
"I'll do it," I said, nodding. Pixlface said Folaris scattered all the emeralds around the distorted world. Alisha suggested they split up. So everyone went to find the emeralds while I was protecting Ali Rose's body.

Finally, the emeralds were gathered. We put them around Ali Rose to created a ritual for the miracle. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.  
"Oh, Fairy Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles, please heed my call," I said. "I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Ali Rose...once again. Thou have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Ali Rose, come back. To me...to us." Then I knew what had to be done. I love Ali Rose and it is time to tell her how I feel about her. I gave a her a kiss on the lips, creating a bright light. When the light disappeared, I saw Ali Rose was back to life. She was different, her body was pure gold and she had gold quills behind her head. I smiled at Ali Rose and dropped to my knees and Ali Rose gave me a hug.  
"Thank thou, Alex," Ali Rose whispered. Everyone cheered as we continued to hug. When we let go, Ali Rose transferred her power to Shali Rose and Silvia. Then the three fairies went to fight Folaris. Finally, Folaris was destroyed and Ali Rose, Shali Rose and Silvia returned. Then Alex and I found ourselves in a dark void. I was confused.  
"Didst thou destroy it?" I asked.  
"No. That is the true Folaris," Ali Rose said. We saw a white light. It sent us to a different time, back when I was a little boy. My father and two sisters, Hailey and Ellen, were with me.  
"Look, Alex. This is Folaris, the flame of hope," father said.  
"It's so beautiful," I said.  
"When the flame grows large enough, our world will change," father said. "Folaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate."  
"Will we be able to see mama?" Hailey asked.  
"Yes, Hailey. We'll both be able to see your mother once again," father said. So we went to another room. Then Ali Rose and I came to see the flame in its place. It was a little candle like I remembered.  
"This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame would cause such devastation," I said and grabbed the candle. "If we put out this flame, Folaris will never exist. And we will never have to worry about the Fairy Flames of Disaster, right? But our encounter. You and I will never meet...it will never have happened. I...to tell the truth. I don't care what happens to the world!" I started to cry again. Ali Rose seemed sad, too. It seems she loves me, too. But Ali Rose knew what had to be done.  
"Alex...just smile," Ali Rose said. I looked at her with my sad, blue eyes. But I smiled at Ali Rose and she nodded and I nodded back. So I put out the flames.

Back at the Festival of the Sun, I was greeting the citizens. Then I sensed something familiar to me.  
"Little Alex?" Hailey asked.  
"It felt like...someone was calling me," I said.  
"I'm sure it was just the wind," Ellen said.  
"Of course. But it felt so...familiar somehow," I said. Then I continued the festival. On top of a roof was a girl wearing blue as one of the feathers on my crown flew into the sky.


End file.
